


Danger Always Follows

by the_rose_with_a_hidden_thorn



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rose_with_a_hidden_thorn/pseuds/the_rose_with_a_hidden_thorn
Summary: Sometimes the pain can become too much an you just can't take it anymore.ORFive gets hurt and keeps it a secret until he collapses. Not to mention sweet sibling moments.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Danger Always Follows

You know the Hargreeves were _really_ starting to hate their timeline. Their welcoming back to 2019 wasn't _exactly_ a warm one. Now that the Sparrows had taken over _their_ home, they realized again for what must be the millionth time in their lives that they're father was a total and complete jackass. Since the Umbrella Academy mansion wasn't up for grabs the 7 siblings (including Ben) settled down in a nice, warm, dusty, fucking motel. 

Vanya and Luther went out to get food so they wouldn't starve to death they said they would probably be back in a few hours but that they also want to check out what else changed in their timeline. Klaus was in the corner presumably having an argument with their long dead brother Ben about whether or not Ben looked good as a brooding emo teen. Diego was sitting in a chair near the lamp staring at the knife that he was balancing on his finger. Then finally the youngest (yes I just said that the youngest). Five was sitting in a chair looking out the window. Allison felt a twinge of pain in her as she looked at the young 13 year old who had spent all those years by himself, never actually growing up just letting his body become old until he came back in his original 13 year old state. 

Five had been off since they got back. Well he had been off for a while now but Allison was unsure if anybody else noticed (or cared). 

She was starting to get antsy the room was too quite even with the seemingly one-sided argument between Ben and Klaus. She cleared her throat and started to talk. "Ok so we're stuck here in the wrong timeline again but, how do we get back." She said calmly. Five said without looking at any of them "We don't because we're in the right timeline." Diego looked up suddenly interested in the conversation. He said snarkily "Yeah well I'm pretty sure that in _our_ timeline Ben is dead not some weird fucking emo dude." (NO OFFENSE TO THE EMO COMMUNITY I AM EMO SO DON'T COME AFTER ME) Five finally turned around to face them a little too fast and he ended up wincing but nobody seemed to notice so it was fine. He said in his normal five-ish tone "Well during our trip to the 1960s we screwed up the timeline so badly that instead of him adopting us and naming us the Umbrella Academy he named us The Sparrow Academy and Ben lived also causing other disruptions in our personalities." Then there were overlapping shouts from Ben, Allison, Diego, and Klaus who finally stopped arguing with Ben and was paying attention for once. 

Just as if their day couldn't get any worse Diego and Five's Sparrow doppelgangers showed up to kick their asses. And as they would come to realize in this timeline the Sparrow Five never went forward in time like the OG Five did. Five would admit later it was "quite surreal to see what I would look like if I hadn't jumped into the future." Five and Allison went against the older doppelganger whilst Diego was kicking the fake Diego's ass much to the other's surprise and pleasure. 

Eventually Five managed to hold his fake down whilst Allison rumored him to pass out. They looked over to see that the Fake Diego was lying on the floor with a knife in his leg having passed out after the original stabbed him in the leg. Five grabbed bother of the fakes and blinked them to outside of the Academy dropping them there and promptly blinking back to the motel.

Five, Allison, and Diego were standing there panting from the fight whilst Klaus come out from where he was hiding and resumed his conversation with Ben. 

By this point Diego was angry as fuck. He came back home without Lila to this shithole of a reality and he can't do anything about it. 

Five started to say something about how they should find new shelter before Diego interrupted him by yelling at him. Diego stopped Five halfway through his statement saying "Why do we have to find cover and hide and shit why don't we just fight them. I'm sick of running away from things it doesn't make it any better the fight just follows us!" Five looked at him kind of dazed but otherwise calm and says "Because Diego, we don't know anything about these people except that they look like us and they have similar powers if we walk into a fight like that we're bound to get beat. We altered the timeline and we can't change it so right now the main priority is _surviving."_

Diego was still obviously pissed. He said "Fine then, if we screwed up the timeline then we just go back and fucking fix it. You brought us to 1963 on a fucking whim so now you fix it." Five looked on edge though nobody really noticed. The youngest said "Ok first off even if we did go back I wouldn't know what to change. Second, I can't go back I don't know how to, the only truly successful time I've ever done it was when I went back in seconds and frankly, seconds and decades are very different. And last, I have one question for you. Would you rather have had me let you die?!" He said close to anger. Diego responds "You know what maybe I do, I mean would it have been that bad?!" With that Ben looks up and gives him a glare that Diego is oblivious to. 

Then the real shit show starts Five is quiet for a minute and Diego sits down whilst Allison watches and Klaus and Ben continue their conflict. Five winces and looks down at his hand and quietly says "Yeah well only one of us is even close to death right now." Diego looks at him confusion along with Allison. Five heard a voice yell "Klaus look at him! Look at him!" Klaus was in fact looking at him but like everyone else it was in confusion. Five knew exactly whose voice that was. He turned his head to look at him and simply said "Hey Ben." Ben looked so excited and said "Hey Five! I've been waiting for somebody besides _Klaus- "_ He stopped mid statement. He saw five was looking at home with a small smile and then felt a pang of panic "Wait a fucking minute! You shouldn't be able to see me!" Five looked tired and looked back down on his hand that Ben could see was _covered_ in blood. "Yeah I guess that is sorta concerning huh?" He said before his body finally collapsed Ben ran to grab him but of course he's a ghost so Diego caught him instead finally being able to see the blood on his hands. "What the fuck Five?" He said confused. Allison was right by his side along with Klaus who looked more worried than ever. Allison lifted up his sweater to see a dark red wound that was hot to the touch. There were pieces of ripped stitches still stuck in the skin as they looked at it. Allison immediately realized what this was and said "Fuck.This is the shrapnel wound he must of tore the stitches." As she hurriedly grabbed towels and tried to stop the bleeding. Diego looked at her like she was insane and said "How the hell is that possible it would've healed by now. I mean that was _months_ ago!" Klaus finally supplied "Months ago for us maybe. But he just got here a few days ago that wound is really only days old for him." All Diego could say to that was "Shit." Allison realized how warm the young boy was and put her hand to his forehead feeling his temperature. She quickly pulled her hand away and said. "He's burning up. My hand is red from just touching his forehead." Diego realized what must of happened and said with a curse "He must've got it infected during our little trip to 1963." 

Allison went an grabbed a first aid kit from the front lobby and then tried to move him so she could stitch him up better but he just curled more in on himself and said with a quiet whimper "Stop it Sonny it hurts." Allison looked shocked by that. She knew it probably hurt like hell but she never guessed that he would say that. Diego was quiet for a moment before he said "Who the hell is Sonny?" Allison responded "Me you idiot. But he hasn't called me that in years (decades?). He came up with it when we were like 4 because he liked it better than Luther's nickname for me which was 'Ally'." They carefully picked him up and set him on the bed so it wouldn't hurt as much while Allison stitched him up her heart panged in sadness with every quiet and painful whimper her little brother gave.

Eventually he fell asleep and they all went about their own thing often looking over to make sure he was ok and still breathing. Ben never left Five's sides quietly talking to the young boy hoping that he could hear him whilst Klaus watched. Eventually Klaus spoke up in a shaky voice "Do you guys remember when he said 'Hey Ben's and then started having a conversation with no one?" Allison and Diego nodded and Ben glared at the words 'no one'. Klaus spoke again saying "Well now I'm pretty worried because he was looking directly at Ben and they were talking until Ben realized that Five shouldn't be able to see him because Ben's dead and Five doesn't have my ability which only leaves one possibility which is that Five was so close to death that he could see Ben's ghost." This was followed with a "Oh my god." From Allison and a "What the fuck!" From Diego. Diego went back over to check on the young boy moving his hair out of his face. The child's only response was a feeble "Hi Go-Go." The older brother simply smiled and said "Hey Five." The boy quickly fell back sleep his head resting on his brother's arm whilst his other siblings watched.

Eventually everyone else got back to the motel and went about their business and if anyone said anything about it Diego would throw a knife at them and they know it.


End file.
